The light to my darkness
by The Lion Princess
Summary: Nico is sick and tired of all the happy couples around him. But will an afternoon by the lake change his mind? One shot, but if I get some reviews I'll try to make this a story
1. Chapter 1

The light to my darkness

Characters: Nico di Angelo, Elena Brone

Summary: Nico is still single and can't stand all the happy people around him anymore. Will he finally find someone to bring him happiness too?

Walking around camp was boring but still the most interesting thing I could do. Well, actually, it was the only thing I could do without bumping into love struck teenagers. Because wherever I went, all I saw was half-bloods holding hands and kissing. After the war, everyone seemed to believe that the peace was settled and their carelessness had reappeared.

I huffed and pulled my hoodie over my head, completely blocking the sun. It was like everyone was mocking me, even the weather. Another reason why I rarely visited camp. As I stopped, I realized I had almost reached the lake. I was sure more sickeningly sweet couples would be there but instead, the only thing I saw was some girls playing with a ball. I could tell most of them were spirits, but there was one demigod. She was really standing out with her fire like hair and white skin that shone beautifully under the sun. I was immediately enchanted my this mysterious girl but returned to my senses when one of the spirits, a nymph, gasped and pointed at me. They immediately disappeared, which was something I was used to. Being the son of the death god caused things like that to happen.

The now alone girl turned around and grinned when she spotted me, her blue eyes sparkling. "Come play with me! You scared my friends so you owe me!" she laughed and ran towards me with her ball under her arm. "Please?" She looked up at me with wide, innocent eyes and I decided I couldn't let her down. For such a petite human, and even more a stranger, she had a great amount of power over me. I nodded and she grinned more before running back at the lake. I followed her slowly and smiled; she couldn't be more than 13. "I'm Elena, but people call me Helen. I'm 15 and I just arrived at camp. Who are you? My dad is Hepheastus, god of fire and machines but I prefer being outside than closed in the Weaponary" She pouted at that, which only made me laugh, which was enough to hide my surprise about her age.

"Slow down, kiddo. My name is Nico, I'm 16 and my dad is Hades. It's nice to-" "Your dad is Hades? The blue- haired guy from the movie? Wow!" I grinned and shook my head. "Greek Mythology is nothing like Disney movies. My dad has black hair and his skin isn't grey" She pouted again but it was quickly replaced by a smile. "He's still cool, even without the fire/hair. Let's play" She laughed and threw the ball at me, which I barely managed to catch. I threw it back at her and she almost caught it but instead it hit her in the face and she fell down. I rushed to her side and kneeled next to her. _Well done, Nico Here you go, hurting innocent people again. No surprise no one likes you_. That made me look down in shame. "Helen? Are you okay? I-I'm sorry, so s-sorry I hurt you, I-I didn't mean to…" I stammered and frozed as I felt tiny arms wrap around me and the daughter of Hepheastus nuzzling my chest. "It hurts. But I'm fine. Don't be sad." she mumbled and stood up, smiling shyly. "You still owe me to play" she reminded me as I slowly stood up." But…Why aren't you mad at me? I hurt you" I said with a puzzled expression on my face. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a light kiss on my cheek. "Why should I? It wasn't your fault. I was the one who missed the ball. Now, let's play!" She exclaimed and went to grab her ball before tossing it at me. I stared at her surprised but shook my head and threw the ball back. Thankfully, she caught it this time.

We continued like that for a while – at least it seemed like a while to me- but when we stopped, it was already near sunset. She walked towards me and smiled. "Thanks, Nico, that was a wonderful afternoon. Let's go eat!" She suggested and took my hand, making me blush slightly. On impulse, I turned her around in my arms and, leaning down since I was at least a head taller than her, kissed her gently on the lips. I couldn't help it, being with this girl dispelled all my thoughts, worries and bad memories and made me once again the happy kid I was before Bianca's death. She giggled and pushed me back slightly. "Can we go eat now? I'm hungry!" She whined and looked up at me with puppy – dog eyes. I laughed once more and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to me as we headed to the Mess Hall. Maybe I was wrong. There was indeed someone who could be the light to my darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a whole year since I had found Helen. Or she had found me. A while after our first month together, we both realized we hated camp, so I bought us a home in her home town, London, and we moved there. We had decided to continue school, and I had gotten a hellhound to guard us. We had a strong bond and she had changed me a lot.

Right now, I was helping my dad take care of some problems in the Underworld and I was spending a lot of my time there, but I always knew she was okay so I wasn't worried. That's why I was so surprised when I returned home and couldn't feel her heart beat - an ability we children of Hades had. I looked around, hoping she'd be somewhere around, but she really was gone. I tried to calm myself down, thinking she had gone to get something or visited a friend, but as the hours passed, my panic grew. I called her mother, who said she hadn't heard from her in days. I spent the night waiting and first thing next morning, I shadow traveled to camp in case she had decided to return.

I was running towards her cabin when a hand on my arm stopped me. I turned hopefully, but it was only my cousins, Percy and Thalia. "Nico, what's up? You haven't been here for a long time." The son of Poseidon smiled.  
"What's wrong, Ghost Prince?" the huntress asked as she noticed the worry and pain in my eyes. And that's when I broke down. I fell into Thalia's hug with a loud sob and only looked up again as I was placed on my bunk.  
"Helen...G-gone..." I choked out and Percy looked at me confused.  
"Who's Helen?" he asked and I suddenly remembered I had never told them about her.  
"My g-girlfriend" I stammered and Percy's eyes widened before he grinned.  
"I knew you'd find someone! But, what do you mean gone?"

"She was kidnapped" interrupted a familiar voice. I turned, shocked to see my sister's ghost behind me. "Bianca?" She smiled and sighed. "Someone's a prisoner in dad's palace. That's why he asked you to help with the safety problem. They sent a monster to get her." Her words had all of us frowning.  
"Do we know him?" asked Thalia after a while.  
"Sadly. But I can't tell you who. Dad allowed me to visit, but made me promise I wouldn't say."  
I stood up. "Do you know where he took her?"  
The ghost girl shook her head slowly. "No, no idea. He's gone too. All that's left behind was a letter with your name on it. Here" She handed me a small black folder, the name Nico di Angelo written with silver letters on it. I opened it with shaky hands and sat again as I began reading out loud

"Dear demigods,  
It's been so long! Too long, to be exact. You all think I don't exist. But, once again, you are wrong. I survived through the war and hid in the shadows long enough to find a new stradegy and regain my strengh. And now I'm free. And you are the first to suffer, son of Hades. By the way, your girl will do just fine as a trophy,  
The dark master"

There was a long silence among us before I decided to break it. "Kronos? But he's dead! Bianca?" I turned to look at my sister.  
"Yes, he is. That's not him. I thought dad told you!"  
I raised an eyebrow. "Told me what?"  
That question made the spirit roll her eyes. " He promised. Guess it's time to learn about your evil half, Nicole di Angelo"

* * *

Thanks to my awesome friend, 7thseve, for helping me with this chapter. I owe you :D


	3. Chapter 3

We spent about half an hour in silence since Bianca left. No one wanted to comment to what we had learned from her. Apparently, I had an inner devil who had gotten loose...

/flashback\

"...Nicole di Angelo"

"What are you talking about, Bianca? I'm not evil and you know it! I've proven it! No one can doubt it!"I exclaimed enraged as Thalia tried to soothe me

"Relax, Nico, she never said you were evil. Let her finish"

"Right. As I was saying, you have an evil half, Nicole di Angelo. Every Hades kid has one. If you manage to live until the age of 14, it separates from your body. Until then, you are one. That's why when we were younger you had those...mood swings. Since you are now 16, your evil half - who, by the way, is of the opposite gender - lives freely as a real person. My evil half, Paul, died with me. You and your evil half have the same likes and dislikes, only since she left you, you are happier and she took all your misery. She was that miserable part of yours. The evil halfs get stronger when bad things happen to you. That's why you were mad at everyone when I died, you evil half had taken over.

Since during the war you had turned 14, she had to leave your body to move to her own. Which meant, she could die. And that made her furious and she blamed you. She somehow managed to survive the war but, even though she was neutral, she did kill many demigods. The gods thought she did it because she was helping the Titans and imprisoned her at dad's palace. Where she found you. And since you still - and always will - share your thoughts and know what's in each other's minds, she found out about Helen. Nicole always wanted to take her revenge, ever since I and Paul died. Paul was considered her brother, as you are my brother. So the best way to start was from you. Her plan was easily made from there and she kidnapped your girlfriend, knowing it'd hurt you more than any physical pain." The ghost girl explained.

"Why didn't your father inform Nico?" Percy asked, even though Nico still tried to process everything.

"I thought he had. He had told me he would even since he explained it to me, a bit after I died. But gods aren't known to keep their promises. Oh, and, something I forgot to say before. When she said trophy, Nicole meant she took your girl as her mate. Because as I already mentioned, you have the same likes. I'm not sure though if she truly likes her that way or she just wanted something her half had." Nico's sister answered the Sea Prince

"What can we do to beat her?" The huntress made the next question

"Not beat her, it wouldn't be advisable. Calm her down, that'd be better. You see, there are still rebels against the gods. And a demigod like her would be very valuable to them. She has the same powers as Nico and, since while they were together his life was full of pain, she's even stronger than him!

Be friendly with her and care. Deep down she's just a hurt little girl. And she needs someone to love her. Another reason why she took Helen, she was jealous of Nico."

They were all shocked by the sound of the dinner horn.

"I must go, my time is up. Meet me in the Underworld as soon as you can. Bring Annabeth and any other who can help us. Not Clarisse though. She's too mean for this work" The spirit advised and disappeared.

/end of flashback\

They returned to reality from the horn signaling the end of dinner. But no one cared. They exchanged looks and Thalia stood.

"I'm going to find the others and let my Mistress know. Percy, stay with Nico for the night." The daughter of Zeus instructed them, glancing worried at her younger cousin before exiting the cabin. Nico let out a shaky sigh and looked up at the other boy with watery eyes.

"Don't worry, Nico. We will make it and you'll have Helen back in no time. Don't worry about it, we will help you. All of us"


	4. ATTENTION, HUMAN BEINGS!

Hello, beings of planet Earth. I, the Master of an alien planet far far away from here, adress you!

As you ought to know, I have decided to learn your secrets which will help us taking over your home! One of the ways to do so is to join an online writting community. BUT I need to keep up my disguise as a teen writer by writing! AND I CAN'T! I need ideas for new stories and maybe later chapters for this story or any other I have posted.

SO, brainstorm, little, creepy, two legged creatures!

I'll be watching you

The Lion Princess


	5. Chapter 5

If anyone reads this, I'm giving up on this story. I'm clearly out of ideas plus,come on, everyone knows I suck as a writer! Even a toddler writes better stories than me! So, unless I find something to write about, I'll be gone for a while

The Lion Princess


End file.
